<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love on the Brain by YuriChan06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149463">Love on the Brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06'>YuriChan06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Pillow Talk, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Pre-Canon, Pre-Hazbin Hotel, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the very beginning, Anthony fell for Valentino... hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love on the Brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think it would make sense that Angel fell for Val extremely hard upon first meeting. Since Val can use Angel's feelings to further manipulate him into staying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel's eyes were heavy with sleep, as he slowly opened them, shifting his body a bit in the sheets. A lingering tingling and warmth tickled his lower area and his eyes trailed down to the floor where they spotted clothes in a pile, and a unlit cigarette next to him that rolled off once Angel shifted again.</p><p>His body felt heavy, it always did whenever he and Val got down to it every other night. The first time hurt like literal hell, like getting his first shot of PCP. Then the next time, and the time afterwards felt a bit better.</p><p>It was hard to move a single inch. Pain and the remaining taste of ash tingling on his lips lingered. He recalled last night, or accurately a few hours ago, so vividly. Val's teeth and claws sinking in his neck and skin, and the rough pull in his stomach that eventually induced an orgasm. Val was a bit rougher on him than usual, whether from uncontrollable lust or lack of awareness, he couldn't tell.</p><p>Angel shifted over once again, finally opening his half lidded eyes. On the edge of the bed was Val with his back turn. In between his index and middle fingers was another cigarette, releasing red clouds above their heads. Sensing the spider's awakening, he made eye contact. Angel smirked, swirling his finger around the creased sheets.</p><p>"Mornin'"</p><p>"Go on back to sleep babycakes. I won't be long." Val spoke.</p><p><em>Oh right... work.</em> Even when if it seems he and Val had a moment alone, something was always pulling him away. Angel lifted himself up a bit, showing a bit of pout in his eyes, he nestled against Val's arm, before straddling on his lap, purring under his breath, "Stay just a moment, daddy~"</p><p>Val watched the spider's helpless attempts at convincing him to stay. The desperation, the ongoing attachment. All Angel could do in his fatigue, was put on his best seductive expression and body language, "You're so demanding." Val allowed his fingertips to gently caress the spider's cheeks, as he returned Angel's gaze.</p><p>"Heh.. good.." Angel replied, staring hungrily upon Val's eyes. A mixture of desire, lust and passion filling his entire being. Wishing not to call it a morning... yet.</p><p>He wanted him.. no, he <em>needed</em> him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick reminder, this ain't me treating Valangel as this "cute couple" thing. Rather I'm acknowledging it's toxic and using it for storytelling. Also this oneshot is written from "innocent" Angel's POV and more of how he's feeling.</p><p>I only pointed this out because I don't want my readers getting the wrong idea with my writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>